


One Second

by InsanityAtBest



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3x07, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gun Violence, Lexa Lives, Polis, You get shot, our fight is never over, shot, you survive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You take the bullet for Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Second

It took one second.

One second of instinct and you changed everything.

You remember the familiar bang of a gun echoing through the halls.

You took one step in front of the door; in front of Lexa.

Then it hit.

Your body jumps at the impact and you look down seeing blood blossom from your chest.

The blood is vivid brighter than you remember as it starts to spread.

Your legs stumble.

Lexa catches you before you hit the floor her arms wrapped around your waist.

She calls your name. Each time louder than the next but you can't do anything but stare at the growing stain on your shirt. 

This is the first time Lexa carries you sweeping on arm under your legs and running to the bed. 

She rips your shirt open to see better and gapes at the hole gasping her lower lip trembling. 

Lexa presses her bare hands onto the hole and you feel the warm liquid pool at your sides. 

"You will be okay, niron," the words are whispered and her skin sticky where she pushes your hair from your face. 

Clarke takes over and that's when you start to feel the burn. 

It's slow moving but spreads infiltrating every cell and you groan breaking out in a cold sweat. 

"Natrona!" You hear Lexa yelling and something large smashes into the wall. 

You hear a man speaking in Trigedasleng desperate. 

She yells too quick for you to know what and you hear the stomp of guards dragging someone away. 

You don't notice Clarke's breathing deepen or her hands shake when the bleeding doesn't stop. 

Then Lexa is standing over you kneeling to be right beside you. 

"Be yuj," she whispers and her lips touch your forehead desperate. 

"I can't stop the bleeding! " Clarke mutters desperate and your eyes widen at her dripping hands . "She'll bleed out if I can't take out the bullet but I can't see..." 

Lexa harshly swallows her eyes oddly glistening in the candle light. 

She straightens eyes jumping from object to object looking for something to save you. 

That's when you notice the wet stain. 

"You're hurt," stunned you reach out touching her shirt seeing a splash of color against the grey of her shirt.

Lexa's smile is feeble as she pulls your hands away.

Faint red stains come back with them.

It comes to you slowly it's your blood staining her skin, staining her clothes.

The tendons in Lexa's neck jump as she swallows a sob her hand flat against where your heart still pumps.

"Help her," it's the first time you hear her voice crack and she blinks a crystal tear falling from her face. 

It lands on your cheek.

"Our fight is never over," you reassure and try to smile against the agony racing through your chest.

It doesn't work.

You don't see Clarke nibble her lower lip thinking before an idea hits at the flash of metal gleaming in the candle light. 

"Lexa, give me your knife."

Clarke doesn't wait snatching it from her side and heating it in the licking flames.

"Hold her still."

Lexa's hands press you against the bed pushing you down and then it happens.

Shrill screams and harsh sobs echo through the room.

It burns the flamed point digging in and moving to find the errant bullet.

It ends within minutes and you stop a mess of tears and blood.

Lexa's face is red looking down at you still crying.

"I'm happy it wasn't you."

The whisper escapes your clenched teeth as the agony eases even with the taste of copper in your mouth.

"Don't say that."

Lexa leans in pressing kisses starting from your lips and giving a last grateful one to your pulse.

The world is blurry now darkening and the last thing you see is her placing one last kiss on your lips before you pass out.


End file.
